Along Came A Spider
by karynn
Summary: Buffy and Willow make a new friend, Michelle. She is a special breed of vampire that can be in the sun. A little different, Xander in college and Oz is still around.
1. Michelle

"Hey Buffy! Wait up!" Willow Rosenberg jogged towards her best friend, Buffy Summers; the Slayer. "Hey Will!" Buffy Summers replied to her best friend. "Whatcha doin'?" "Not a bunch. I only have a few minutes, so I'll talk fast. Um, when we all go to Giles' for that meeting today, can I ask Michelle to come and she can meet everybody and become part of the gang? Please?" Willow asked, talking quickly. "I mean, she's not hell bent and she's not a demon. She's normal, and I think we need somebody normal besides Xander." Willow pleaded. "Sure, it's fine with me. Just ask Giles." Buffy replied. She wouldn't mind having Michelle as part of the Scooby Gang. She had met her through Willow and thought she was one of the sweetest girls she'd ever met. "Alright, good, I'll ask Giles before we go. Um, were going at 4:30 though, right?" Willow asked. "Yep! I'll see you then." Buffy said. "I have to go met Riley." She smirked. "Don't get into to much trouble! Bye!" Willow warned as she left to go call Giles. She had a 30-minute break before her next class and she still had to finish up her homework. She also had to call Michelle to ask her to come to the meeting.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, Giles? It's Willow." Willow said after Giles picked up the phone.  
"Hello Willow. Is there a problem?" Giles asked, concerned.  
Willow laughed, "No, there's no problem. I just wondered if our new friend Michelle could become part of the gang. I promise she's not evil." Willow explained.  
"I guess. Another person to help with the research will be good I suppose." Giles replied.  
"Thanks Giles! She'll be there today. Bye!" Willow said, excitedly.  
After she got off the phone with Giles, she called Michelle.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello?" Michelle Morgan asked, picking up her pink phone.  
"Hi, Michelle, this is Willow. I have a quick question." Willow said.  
"Oh, hi Will! What's goin on?" Michelle asked her new friend.  
"Well, me and Buffy are going to this meeting with a bunch of our friends and it's a long story, but we want you to come with us. It's today at 4:30 and we can meet you outside your dorm and you can come with us, if you want." Willow said hurriedly.  
Michelle laughed, "I'm confused, but sure, I'll go."  
"Great!" Willow exclaimed. "I'll meet you at 4:00 in front of your dorm."  
"Ok, see you then!" Michelle replied.  
"Bye!" Willow replied cheerfully.  
Michelle set her phone down and walked across her dorm room to her bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror and touched up her hair and makeup. She quickly brushed through her long, silky strawberry blonde hair and applied another coat of black mascara. Michelle thought that her eyes were probably her best feature. Her eyes were a dazzling color of blue/green, with yellow in the center. They were constantly changing color. And with the right mascara, she could make them really stand out. Then again, all the guys that she'd dated told her that she was gorgeous, even without makeup. In her senior year, she had been Homecoming Queen, Prom Queen, and was voted Most Gorgeous Girl. Michelle's life was goin pretty good in her opinion.  
Finally satisfied with her appearance, she sauntered out of her bathroom and then grabbed her books and left. Michelle walked down the main hallway towards the staircase and ran into Riley, Buffy's boyfriend.  
"Hey Riley!" Michelle chirped, flipping her long hair.  
"Michelle, hey!" Riley gave her a quick up-down glance and then smiled. "Lookin' good."  
"Thanks, so are you. Where's Buffy?" Michelle asked, smirking.  
"Uh, Buffy? Oh, I'm on my way to meet her in the Quad." Riley said, momentarily forgetting about her.  
"Oh, well then I guess I'll see you later." Michelle said, walking past him, touching his muscular arm, her touch lingering.  
Riley smiled and then gradually turned and continued walking. Michelle laughed to herself; she knew that when she wanted to she could drive a guy crazy. She wasn't really interested in Riley, but she liked his attention and liked to remind herself that she could steal him away from Buffy whenever she felt like it.  
  
* * *  
  
Riley walked away from Michelle, thinking about their brief conversation. Was she flirting with me? Riley wondered, staring at the spot where her hand had been moments ago. Riley shook his head, remembering his wonderful girlfriend, who he was in love with. Just then, Riley walked out of the dorm lobby and found himself face to face with the person he had just been thinking of. Buffy.  
"Hey baby!" Riley said, giving her a passionate kiss.  
"Hey Riley!" Buffy laughed when the kiss was over. "What was that for?"  
"Because you are the best girlfriend a guy could ask for." Riley replied, feeling guilty for thinking so much about Michelle lately.  
"Oh, well, you're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for." Buffy replied, kissing Riley again. "Well, I am going to be late for class, you wanna walk me?"  
"Sure," Riley answered, being the dutiful boyfriend. "So, today at Giles, 4:30 right? And then later we'll go to the Bronze?"  
"Yep, sounds like a good plan to me." Buffy replied, taking Riley's hand.  
"And what about patrolling?" Riley asked.  
"We could in between Giles' and the Bronze, I guess." Buffy answered.  
"Alright, well here's your class Buff, have fun, baby!" Riley said, giving her another kiss.  
"See ya!" Buffy called as Riley walked away. Buffy turned and saw Willow, saving her a seat beside her and her boyfriend Oz.  
"Hey Will, hey Oz!" Buffy called as she walked over to them.  
"Class, please turn in last night's assignment." The teacher called.  
Buffy groaned. "Oh man, I knew I forgot something!"  
  
* * *  
  
Michelle went into her room and threw all her books and notebooks on top of her bed. She quickly changed into a low cut pink tank and a short kaki mini skirt. Then Michelle brushed her hair, applied a light pink lip gloss, and grabbed her cell phone and purse. She quickly went to the staircase and practically ran down the stairs, she was late meeting Willow and Buffy.  
Michelle finally came out of the dorm and jogged over to where Willow and Buffy and some people she didn't know were standing in a group.  
"Hey Buffy! Hey Willow!" Michelle exclaimed as she approached the chatty group.  
"Hey Michelle!" Buffy said.  
"Hey!" Willow said, "this is Xander, Anya, my boyfriend Oz, and Riley, Buffy's boyfriend. Everybody, this is Michelle."  
Oz was staring at Michelle with his mouth hanging open and Xander practically drooled.  
"Hey guys!" Michelle said cheerfully.  
"Well, we have to go before Giles gets all mad that were late." Buffy interrupted.  
"Ok, then, let's go." Riley said.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy knocked on Giles' heavy wooden door and then walked in. "Giles?" She called.  
"I'm right here. You're late." Giles said, "let's get started so that you and Riley can go patrolling."  
"Uh, Giles, this is Michelle." Willow interjected.  
"Oh, uh, hello. I'm Giles, nice to meet you." Giles answered, shaking Michelle's hand.  
"It's nice to meet you to Mr. Giles." Michelle replied, smiling.  
"Oh, please, just call me Giles." Giles replied, also smiling. "Um, has Buffy told you the story?"  
"Uh, no, we decided to let you explain, since we know how much you love explaining things." Buffy replied.  
"Oh," Giles said. "Well, Buffy is the Vampire Slayer. She kills, slays, vampires, demons, or anything else that's evil. And Sunnydale is the Hellmouth. Um, those are the basics and I would explain more, but we haven't got a long amount of time. The others can fill you in later."  
"Uh, wow." Michelle had a confused, excited, and shocked look on her beautiful face.  
"I've been told that they all want you in the Scooby Gang, as Xander calls us. So, welcome to the gang I suppose. Anyways, Buffy, you and Riley patrol and Willow, you need to research a new demon that's coming to town. All I know is that he's invisible and he kills his victims while they sleep." Giles said.  
"So, Michelle, what are you?" Xander asked.  
"What do you mean? What am I?" Michelle asked, puzzled.  
"I mean, Anya's an ex-demon, Oz is a werewolf, Willow's a witch, Riley's an army dude, Buff's the Slayer, and I'm well normal, but I've dated things, a praying mantis lady, an Inca mummy, and Anya. So, you got to be something." Xander explained.  
"Yeah, I have been getting like, a weird vibe from you." Buffy added.  
Everybody looked at Michelle expectantly. She sighed and then her features twisted.  
"I'm a vampire." Michelle said. The whole group jumped back, Buffy pulled out a stake, and Riley took out a tranquillizer gun. Michelle burst into tears and sobbed, "I knew this would happened if I told you!"  
She sat sobbing as the group stared at each other in puzzlement. "Whoa! Wait a second! The sun is out and you haven't burst into flames!" Buffy cried out.  
Michelle got her sobs under control, her face returning back to normal. "I'm a special breed of vampire. I can be in the sunlight and I'm just like a normal person and everything, except, I'm dead. But, please don't kill me! I don't even kill people, I buy cow's blood or pig's blood." Michelle begged.  
"I've been alone with her and she's never tried to hurt me," Willow put in.  
"I don't know," Buffy said.  
"Oh, please believe me!" Michelle cried.  
"If you can let Spike live and we know he's evil, I think you can let her live." Xander put in.  
"Giles?" Buffy asked, turning towards him.  
"I think she seems safe. When were you sired?" Giles asked Michelle.  
"Just three years ago. By a guy named Angel." Michelle answered.  
Buffy dropped her stake in surprise. "What?"  
"Three years ago, I was a junior in high school. I was walking alone at night and this guy came up to me and we started talking and he seemed really nice and he was cute, so I flirted with him. Then, this vampire came out of nowhere and Angel killed him and then he said that he could make me a vamp to, but a special kind and when I tried to leave, he bit me." Michelle explained. "He told me about you Buffy and he said to tell you that he still cares about you."  
"He does?" Buffy asked; amazed at Michelle's story and at the fact that Angel still cared for her.  
"Yeah. He spoke really highly of you too." Michelle added.  
"Oh." Buffy replied, and then she shook herself slightly, remembering Riley.  
"Well, Buffy, Riley, make sure you patrol tonight. And I'll see you all tomorrow. Be careful Buffy." Giles said, ushering them out his door.  
"So," Buffy started after the gang had left Giles' and was making there way towards Buffy's. "Michelle, would you like to move into my house? My sister and Willow also live there. It was pretty empty after my mom died and then Willow moved in, but we still have an open room if you would like to move in."  
"Oh, thanks Buffy. I'd love to! Your so sweet, letting me move in even though you know I'm a vampire and everything." Michelle said gratefully.  
"It's not a problem. Well since it's only five, do you wanna go and pack up your stuff and you could probably be moved in by later tonight." Buffy asked.  
"Sure, I don't have a lot of stuff, so I can have it all packed in like, thirty minutes to an hour." Michelle replied.  
"Alright, then, we'll go clean out your new room and then meet you at school in an hour. Ok?" Buffy responded.  
"Ok, bye ya'll!" Michelle drawled. The rest of the group turned and went to Buffy's while Michelle went back to their school.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, that didn't take very long!" Michelle exclaimed as they put the last of her stuff into her new room at the Summers' house. "Thank you guys!"  
"It wasn't hard." Xander said, flexing. Anya burst out laughing.  
"Yeah, it wasn't hard for Riley and Buffy. You had trouble carrying a box filled with shoes!" Anya joked.  
"Well, haha." Xander said sarcastically. "Very funny Anya."  
"I appreciate it, Xander." Michelle interjected.  
"Thank you." Xander said.  
"Well, we're gonna go, but we'll see you guys later at the Bronze." Xander said, leaving with Anya.  
"I'd better go too," Riley said, giving Buffy a long kiss.  
"Me too," Oz said, walking out the door.  
"Bye guys!" Buffy, Willow, and Michelle said in unison as everyone left.  
"So, Buffy, where's your little sister? Dawn, right?" Michelle wondered aloud.  
"She's at a friends house. She'll be home in a while I guess." Buffy answered.  
Suddenly, a cloaked figure burst through Buffy's door, his coat on fire. 


	2. Meeting Spike

"Spike? Why are you here?" Buffy asked, surprised, as the man removed his flaming black coat.  
"I'm just here for my lighter, love." Spike answered in a sexy English accent. "Wow, who's this?" Spike asked, noticing Michelle.  
"I'm Michelle," Michelle answered cheerfully. She flipped her strawberry blond hair over her shoulder and beamed.  
"Hey love, I'm Spike," Spike said with a smile.  
"Ok, Spike, you have you lighter, you can leave now." Buffy put in impatiently, tapping her fingers against the counter top.  
"No, I think I'll stay." Spike said, looking at Michelle and grinning.  
"Spike! Go back to your crypt now!" Buffy demanded, ready to fight.  
Michelle squealed in delight. "You live in a crypt, a real crypt? Wow, can I go with you and see it? I've never been in a real vampire's crypt before!" Michelle exclaimed excitedly. She pranced around like a little kid in a candy store.  
"Sure, pet, you can come to my crypt any time. Day," he paused, "or night." Spike grinned wickedly, suggestively.  
"So I can go? Great! You guys don't mind do you?" Michelle asked Buffy and Willow.  
"No, I just want him out of here." Buffy answered, glaring at Spike.  
"Let's go love." Spike said to Michelle, opening the door for her.  
Michelle walked out and before Spike let, Buffy grabbed his arm. "I swear, Spike, if you hurt her, I'll."  
"You'll what?" Spike spat. "Stake me? I'm not worried, slayer." He pulled his arm away, roughly and left.  
  
* * *  
  
"Here it is," Spike announced, opening the heavy stone door. "Best one in town." He let Michelle in and gestured to the rest of the cemetery. "The rest of them were bloody awful."  
Michelle looked around at Spike's place and smiled. "It's very nice."  
Spike closed the door and turned on a lamp. "Do you want to sit down?" He pointed to his sofa.  
"Sure, thanks." Michelle crossed the room and sat on the small sofa. Spike was only two or three inches away when he sat down too. "So, you're a vampire and yet your friends with the slayer?" Michelle asked.  
"Yeah, I help her out every now and then. But I wouldn't say that we're friends exactly." Spike responded. "So, what about you, how did you become friends with Buffy?"  
"Well, I moved here about three weeks ago from L.A. and I met Willow first and then I just started hangin' out with them and then today I met her watcher, Giles. And then I moved in. That's about it I guess." Michelle replied.  
"Oh, didn't take them long to let you in on Buffy's little secret, did it? The Slayer is getting careless." Spike muttered.  
"Well, actually, I already knew about Buffy's secret." Michelle said, slyly.  
"You did? How did you know that Buffy's the Slayer?" Spike asked, puzzled.  
"Spike," Michelle paused, letting her face change shape. "I'm a vampire."  
Spike pulled away in surprise. "Does she know? Wait, how were you in the sunlight?"  
"Yeah, she knows. I'm a special breed. I can walk around like a normal person and everything, but I'm a vampire. Buffy didn't even suspect." Michelle replied casually.  
"Really? Well why didn't you not tell her and then kill her or something?" Spike asked, confused.  
"Because, I'm not evil, Spike." Michelle replied, "I don't even kill, I go and buy cow or pig blood. Weird huh?" She laughed, nervously. Michelle was afraid that since she didn't kill, Spike wouldn't like her anymore.  
Spike laughed too; he had a very sexy deep laugh. "That's amazing. I'm very evil I suppose, my nickname was even William the Bloody. I've killed two Slayers in my time and have always killed, up until now that is." He sighed and then continued, "these bloody army guys called the Initiative got me and put this bloody chip in my head and I get a strong pain in my head if I even try to hurt a human. So, I can't kill and I also buy cow or pig blood." Spike shook his head. It was obvious that he couldn't stand not being able to kill. "The only thing I can hurt are demons, that's mainly why I help Buffy out, then I at least get to kill something."  
"Oh. I'm sorry Spike." Michelle replied. "I just really couldn't stand killing someone, it totally grossed me out. I mean sometimes I, like, crave a kill and then I do, but usually I just buy the blood."  
"I can see why you wouldn't like to kill, you probably would be worried about messing up your makeup." Spike joked.  
Michelle playfully hit him in the stomach. Spike grabbed her wrist and then wrapped his arm around her small waist and pulled her closer to him. He slowly brought his lips to hers and kissed her gently at first and then more passionately. Michelle and Spike broke apart in surprise.  
"I'm sorry love." Spike said quietly. He glanced at her.  
Michelle laughed softly. " I didn't mind at all."  
"Well in that case," Spike leaned in and kissed her again. This time when they broke apart it was to catch their breath.  
Michelle pulled away and murmured, "I really have to go Buffy and Willow are going to wonder what happened to me. We're going to the Bronze tonight. Will I see you there?" She asked.  
"Of course I'll be there, if I get to be with you." Spike answered in a sexy, husky voice. He pulled Michelle in for another long, delicious kiss. 


End file.
